The process of angiogenesis is central to the pathology of conditions including malignancy, diabetic retinopathy and macular degeneration. That cancer is angiogenesis-dependent has been recently supported by experimentation in which striking inhibition of tumor growth can be achieved not by direct treatment of the tumor, but rather by selective inhibition of the endothelial growth factor Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF). VEGF is an endothelial cell-specific mitogen normally produced during embryogenesis and adult life. VEGF functions as a significant mediator of angiogenesis in a variety of normal and pathological processes, including tumor development. Tumor vascularization is a vital process for the progression of a tumor to a stage from which it can metastasize. Three high affinity cognate VEGF receptors (VEGFRs) have been identified: VEGFR-1/Flt-1, VEGFR-2/Flk-1/KDR, and VEGFR-3/Flt-4.
VEGFRs are cell surface receptor tyrosine kinases that function as signaling molecules during vascular development. An observation common in pre-clinical studies of anti-angiogenic agents targeting VEGF has been potent and broad-spectrum inhibition of very diverse tumor types (solid tissue and hematological), which is consistent with the widespread dependence of cancer on angiogenesis irrespective of tissue of origin. Single i.v. injections of adenoviruses expressing soluble Flk1 and Flt1 transduce the liver, express high plasma levels, and sequester VEGF from its native receptors on endothelial cells. These circulating VEGF receptors produce systemic inhibition of angiogenesis in corneal micropocket assays, and importantly produce strong and broad-spectrum inhibition of tumor angiogenesis and tumor growth in established lung, prostate, colon, brain and pancreas tumors in subcutaneous, orthotopic and transgenic models. See, e.g. Kuo et al. 2001 PNAS 98: 4605-10. Recently, the efficacy of anti-angiogenic therapy has been demonstrated in a randomized phase III trial using the anti-VEGF monoclonal AVASTIN™ (Genentech; bevacizumab) to treat patients with metastatic colon cancer, thus providing proof of principle for this treatment strategy in human neoplasia.